The Hunt
by JackRyan64
Summary: What happens when Boba Fett receives a datapad saying: Ten million credits. Shepard, John. Commander of Normandy SR2. Terminate. *Please read and review*
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunt**

**Chapter 1:**

The infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett sat back in the pilots' chair and casually watched, amused, as his target tried to evade him.

"Fett I'll make it worth your while! Ill pay you triple, no quadruple the amount they are paying you now! Just let me live!"

Boba smiled behind his helmet _Ah now he begins to reason, just like everyone else._ To answer the mans bargaining Boba fired his Ion cannon and fried all of his fleeing prisoners systems. He then followed up with pulling the ship in with his tractor beam.

Fett flew his ship back to Tatooine and landed just outside Jabba's Palace to collect his bounty.

When Fett walked into Jabba's chamber Jabba began to laugh and spoke in Huttese, "Ah the bounty hunter returns with his prize!"

Boba's prisoner turned up to him, "Please don't leave me here I'll pay you anything!" Boba didn't respond, and simply let go of the man to allow Jabba to speak.

Jabba laughed again, "You thought you could steal from me? And get away?" He laughed again, "Allow me to show you what happens to thieves!" He dropped the trap door and the prisoner fell into the rancor pit never to be seen again.

Boba walked over to Bib Fortuna and held out his palm indicating he wanted his payment. The twilek smiled and placed a pouch in his hands, Boba emptied it into his other palm then looked back up, "You're short."

Bib smiled, "He is not dead yet bounty hunter. You must watch to be sure he does not survive."

Boba grabbed Fortuna by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, "I got things to do you slimy bastard. Give me my payment so I can be on my way."

Fortuna quickly slapped the rest of the money in Fett's hand and Boba let go, and turned to leave, but not before Jabba stopped him, "Fett."

Boba turned and Jabba threw a datapad to him. He caught it and left the palace. Once onboard _Slave I_ and in space he read it. It said only a brief phrase, "Ten million credits. Shepard, John. Commander of Normandy SR2. Terminate."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

An explosion threw Shepard off his feet and onto the ground behind him. He heard the synthetic sounds the Geth made from only a few meters away, and getting closer.

He sat up, grabbed his assault rifle and took cover behind a few boxes. The cargo area was small and filled with huge cargo crates, and smaller boxes were scattered around. Geth troopers slowly made their way toward Shepard, hoping to eliminate him.

Shepard turned from his cover and fired his weapon into the nearest Geth, its shields absorbed most of the impact, but some rounds made it through the barriers and caused some synthetic blood spill on the floor, and the unit fell to the floor.

Before Shepard made it back to cover a Geth trooper came around and began firing into Shepard's shields. Before it could completely drain the shields Thane came from the shadows and used his biotics to throw the Geth across the room and into the far wall.

Shepard spun to the other side of the boxes to look for another Geth, but they were all behind cover. He heard Grunt shout and charge forward recklessly toward the Geth. But before he could reach them he was thrown to the side by an explosion, and a Geth Prime rounded the corner and began firing on Thane.

The assassin dove to the side behind a large shipping container and slid back into the shadows before the Prime could find him.

The Prime then turned to Shepard and decided that he would be its next target. Shepard jumped from his cover and strafed the Prime, unloading his assault rifle into it as he made it behind a large shipping container. He reloaded his rifle and pulled out his shotgun and turned to take another shot at the Prime. Once he lined up his shot be began to squeeze the trigger when Grunt jumped through the air and tackled the Prime.

Grunt pressed his shotgun against the Primes chest, knowing the kinetic barriers wouldn't activate that close, and fired blowing a hole strait through the Prime.

The rest of the battle was easy enough; Shepard, Thane, and Grunt quickly finished off the rest of the Geth and made their way out of the cargo area and into the shipping office.

"Look for the manifest," Shepard said, "We need to know where those bastards came from."

Thane looked up to Shepard, "The manifest is not here Shepard, but the Geth sent out a message to an unknown region…in a different galaxy."

Shepard turned, "How could they do that?"

Thane shook his head, "I'm not exactly sure what means they used, but I am positive that it is possible to do so. And I am sure that they did. But why?"

Shepard turned to him, "I don't know."

Boba sat staring at his console listening to his contact for the job's faceless voice, "If you go to the location being transmitted to you, you will find what we call a Mass Relay. Navigate along side it and you will be sent to where you will begin your search."

Boba looked at the location and said, "This location is at one of the farthest ends of the galaxy! Where is this thing going to take me?"

The transmission ended and Boba leaned back in his chair. He took of his helmet and raked his fingers through his hair. He initiated the hyperdrive and entered the location into the nav computer.

Hours later he exited hyperspace to be greeted by a huge object floating in space. It had two long metal arms with spinning rings in the center with, what looked like, electricity coursing through it.

Fett took a moment to absorb the sight then flew up next to it. A bolt of energy struck the ship and Boba had a brief moment of distress before his ship shot forward in a flash.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Boba's ship decelerated in the middle of a bright nebula, another mass relay was behind him. He took off his helmet and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He activated his sensors and found that there was a large object not far from where he was.

Boba sent _Slave I _right toward it and was stunned, once again, by what he saw. It was a large station with five massive metal arms reaching out to his ship, and all the arms connecting to a center ring. Fett also noted all of the ships that passed him by as he came into approach.

"Unidentified vessel, this is Citadel Control please identify your purpose on the Citadel." A man over the intercom sounded.

Fett recomposed himself and pressed the comm., "I'm looking for someone. A Commander John Shepard."

The Control tower responded, "Commander Shepard is currently docked with the Citadel. If you wish I can send him a message and save you the trip."

Boba pressed the comm. again, "No I prefer to speak with people I'm looking for face to face."

"Well then you are clear for landing, allow me to notify you that, since it is your first time on the Citadel you will be searched as you leave your ship. Please land at the following location."

Boba followed the Control towers instructions and as his ship touched down on the landing pad Boba put on his helmet and slung his EE-3 carbine over his shoulder, holstered his blaster pistol, and did a check over all of his wrist weapons. Then he exited the ship to be greeted by three men, and one alien.

Boba quickly scanned over the group, each of them carried a rifle that Boba had never seen before, and another weapon attached to their sides. The alien had three fingers and two mandibles on the side of its mouth.

The four of them looked over Boba, and Fett could see that they were shocked at the sight of him. One of them stepped forward, "Um…we are under orders to search you for weapons but I can clearly see that you are armed to the teeth. So we need to take your weapons from you and you can get them back as you leave."

Boba grabbed his carbine and placed it in his hands, with his finger inconspicuously placed on the trigger, "I'm not planning on causing any trouble, just let me pass."

The alien shook his head, "We cant do that."

Another man came out from the door behind the four others and looked to Boba, "Are you Boba Fett?"

Boba was surprised but didn't let it show, "Ya that's me."

The man looked to the others, "He is cleared for entry, but Mr. Fett I need to see you inside."

Fett casually slung the carbine back over his shoulder and followed the man inside, and the man sat down behind a computer.

The man looked up to him, "First of all let me introduce myself, I'm Captain Bailey."

Fett nodded in acknowledgement and Bailey continued, "Could you tell my why there was no record of you and your ship in my database when you came in for landing. But once you touched down you had full security clearance?"

Boba smiled behind his helmet and just shrugged, "Maybe your systems were acting up."

Bailey stood and folded his arms, "You know what I think? I think you hacked my system, and if you did…I am going to find out why."

Boba nodded, "Good to know. Anything else?"

Bailey shook his head and Boba turned to leave, but turned back, "Mind if I ask where I guy might go for some down time?"

Bailey looked up from his paperwork, "We got two clubs near here, Flux and Chora's Den."

Boba asked, "Where would you find a Commander John Shepard?"

Bailey looked back up, "Try Chora's Den."

Boba nodded and left the room.

Chora's Den: Six hours later

Instead of going straight to the club that Bailey told him about, Boba chose to take a look around the station and learn about where he was.

First of the matters he addressed was the aliens, he learned the different species and read up on their appearances. Turians he easily identified with the alien he met outside his ship. Salarians were tall and very thin, Quarians faces were hid behind masks, and wore environmental suits, the Volus were short, stout and also wore suits, the Krogan were a massive and bulky species, and lastly the Asari, which, to Boba, looked the closest in appearance to humans.

Boba also found that his credits were valid on the station, as well as learning that his weaponry was far superior to the slug throwers that everyone else used, and sold.

The entrance to Chora's Den was closed, but as he approached the door slid open to reveal the club. Which consisted of booths all around the central bar with Asari dancers on top of the bar.

Throughout the bar different species scattered about, but the person that caught his eye was a man who was heavily armored, with a Krogan and Turian alongside him.

Boba paced up to the bartender without taking his eye off the armored man and said, "Who is that over there?"

The bartender looked over to the armored man Boba gestured to and turned back, "Couldn't tell ya. He's been here more than once but I never met him."

Boba was about to speak but was cut off by gunfire erupting from the entrance of the bar. Three Krogan and another being stood in the doorway mowing down the people in the club. Boba quickly snapped into action, and jumped behind the bar before the slugs could hit him. He pulled his carbine around, waited for a break in the fire and jumped back over the bar and fired.

Shepard and his team quickly ran up next to the bar to use as cover the moment the Krogan started firing. Shepard peeked out to fire a few bursts from his assault rifle, which were absorbed by his enemy's shields. However, before he went back to cover, another heavily armored person jumped over the bar, and fired a red bolt of energy at the lead Krogan. The Krogan's shield was no match for the foreign weapon, and the shot caught it square in the chest, but the Krogan did not falter.

Instead it used its biotics and threw its opponent right past Shepard and onto the floor. Shepard took another shot to finish off the Krogan, whose shields did not have time to recharge.

The armored man quickly got back up to his feet and took cover behind a back wall of the club, occasionally turning to fire some more energy bolts at the Krogan.

The two remaining Krogan scattered to either side of the room and also took cover. Grunt pulled out his shotgun and charged toward the nearest enemy, but before he reached him a Krogan Battlemaster entered the fray and tossed Grunt off to the side.

While Grunt was in air, Garrus poked out from cover to unload a clip into the Battlemaster. While Garrus was reloading Shepard looked back to the armored man, who was no longer where he was before. Shepard began looking for him but couldn't see him from his cover.

But then chaos broke loose for the Krogan.

The armored man came from around the corner in the hallway directing all of his fire at the Battlemaster. Six of the energy bolts hit the Battlemaster with perfect precision, hitting the Krogan in all the areas that would take it down quick. But before the Battlemaster hit the ground the man fired another laser bolt from his wrist, which took out another Krogan.

The last Krogan, seeing his dead allies charged straight for the armored man, hoping to take him out in one massive charge. Instead the man leaped in the air, using his jetpack to bring him above the Krogan, but allowing him to be close enough so his shields wouldn't be effective therefore he fired his flamethrower, and ignited the Krogan into a bright flame. The Krogan shouted and eventually slumped down to the floor and burned.

Shepard walked over to his ally and looked down to the dead Krogan then back up to him, "Well then…you sure can handle yourself against Krogan."

The man brandished his weapon, "Well I had an advantage. Who were these guys?"

Shepard looked to the Krogan, "Probably some merc group out to get me. You interested in a job?"

The man shook his head, "No I'm preoccupied as of this moment."

"I might be able to help you out. What's the job?"

The man said, "I'm looking for someone, goes by the name of Shepard."

Shepard smiled, "Then you're talking to him."

The man crossed his arms, "Commander Shepard of the Normandy?"

Shepard nodded, "Yeah."

The man dropped his arms to the side, "Well isn't that interesting?"

Without notice the man slammed his fist into Shepard's face, there was a sharp cracking noise and he fell. Then he spun and tripped Garrus, while bringing a punch into Grunts gut and carrying him over the top of the bar. Once Grunt was over the side he bent down and knocked Garrus unconscious. As Grunt came up with his weapon raising the man swung one of the dead Krogan's assault rifles like a bat and slammed Grunt's face, sending the Krogan to the ground as well.

The man leaned down and grabbed Shepard, "The name is Fett, pleased to meet you."

Then Shepard's vision went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Boba finished strapping Shepard down into the chair, then slapped him on the side of the head, "Wake up Shepard I have some questions for you."

Shepard lifted his head up, and then squinted his eyes at the pain in his nose, and at the bright light of the room he was in. The room was void of all furniture, paintings, or decorations of any kind. All it held was the chair Shepard was in, and another for Boba.

Fett sat down, "Before killing you I need to know…what did a guy like you do to deserve a ten million credit bounty on your head?"

Shepard looked up to Fett, "Why don't you look me up? It will explain itself."

Fett stood up and went to the door and brought in a datapad, "I already did: Commander John Shepard, savior of Eden Prime, first human Spectre, defeated Rogue Spectre Saren and his army of Geth and saved the Citadel." He paced over to stand in front of Shepard, "You know what all of these things have in common with each other concerning me?" He threw the datapad at Shepard, "They mean absolutely nothing to me! So let me ask again, what makes all these things so important as to put a Ten million credit bounty on your head?"

Shepard shook his head, "I don't know."

Fett shook his head and raised his carbine so that Shepard could see down the barrel, "Well then I guess I am going to have to ask my client. Sorry Shepard, nothing personal."

An explosion sounded from down the hall and the Turian merc ran into the room, "Fett we got company!"

Fett sighed and ran out into the hallway and caught sight of Shepard's whole crew charging the warehouse.

One of the group fired and the merc's head exploded, sending blood down the hall, and across Fett's visor. Fett recoiled back into the room, wiping the blood from his vision and grabbed Shepard from the chair and fired his rocket into the far wall.

The wall exploded outward, creating an opening wide enough for Fett and Shepard to fit through. But as Fett got out he was thrown to the side, and landed ten feet from Shepard.

He hit hard, and was dazed, but quickly jumped to his feet to find his assailants facing him with their weapons drawn.

One, a woman, gave Shepard a pistol and said, "What do you want to do with him?"

The Krogan interjected, "I say kill him."

Shepard looked Fett and raised his pistol, and opened his mouth as if about to speak, but Fett detonated a flash grenade and blinded his opponents. And before they could recover Fett was gone.

Shepard looked around then faced the crew, "Let's get back to the Normandy and leave before he show up again.

**Onboard the Normandy**

Shepard paced up to Joker and said, "Joker lets head to Omega."

Joker responded, "Aye, aye Commander. Just need clearance to leave from Citadel Control."

Shepard nodded and turned to leave but Joker said, "Shepard incoming message from…an unknown source."

Shepard said, "Ill take it in the comm. room."

When Shepard answered Boba Fett's voice came through, "Did you really think that I was going to risk loosing you to your friends Shepard? Well in case you did, allow me to reassure you that I am not going to give up so easily."

Before Shepard could respond there was an explosion on the outer hull, and the Normandy lurched and tossed Shepard into the air.

"Joker! What's happened?"

"Commander the Citadel locking clamps were destroyed before the ship could activate the engines! We are in free fall and heading toward one of the Citadels arms!"

"Joker I want those engines up now!"

Fett's voice came through once again, "Now you see Shepard, you cannot escape from me. Give yourself up, I do not want to kill those whom I was not sent to kill."

Shepard didn't respond so Fett continued, "Fine Shepard I gave you your chance. Now you have ended your own life, plus the lives of your crew."

There was another jolt and Shepard heard the activation of Normandy_'s _engines.

"Shepard we got someone tailing us! I assume it is your friend."

Slave Irocketed behind the Normandy, firing its cannons in short bursts, occasionally hitting and jolting the ship forward.

Fett entered the Normandy_'s_ trajectory into his ships computer and found that he was heading straight for the Mass Relay. Fett activated his missiles and fired one at the ship. Before the missile destroyed the Normandy another ship destroyed the missile it and fired a warning shot past Slave I_._

"This is the Ascension flagship of the Citadel fleet. You are under arrest, you are herby ordered to dock with the Citadel to be processed."

Fett spun his ship around to face the Ascension and found himself marvel at the behemoth in front of him. Fett shook his head and flipped the ship back into pursuit of the Normandy. But as Shepard's ship came into view it was already through the Mass Relay.

Fett activated Slave I's boosters and flew up near the Relay and Slave I rocketed away from the Ascension.

**Beyond the Perseus Veil: Unknown Geth Ship**

The silver Geth trooper stood without moving, plugged into the port and communicating with the other Geth.

The foreigner has failed. Shepard Commander lives, ship is intact, still threat. Boba Fett is useless, a spent asset that has failed, has potential to become a threat. Only one option remains.

The Geth mind sounded as one, _Must terminate Shepard Commander, must terminate Boba Fett. Must terminate Shepard Commander, must terminate Boba Fett._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Slave I decelerated near a huge station that seemed to be built out of a massive asteroid.

The station jutted out like a blade into space, while ships came and went from its hull. Boba pulled up his ship's computer, which had been uploaded with information about the galaxy, and brought the station on screen.

"Omega." Fett said aloud and skimmed the page. He then examined his sensors, searching for the signal of the tracking beacon he had put aboard the Normandy. Just as Fett suspected, the signal came from Omega.

"Shepard, for a man who is highly dangerous you are very predictable." Fett shifted Slave I's course so it headed straight for Omega.

**Onboard Omega**

Shepard made his way through the ten-story apartment building, and stopped on the fourth floor. He quickly paced down the hallway and stopped two doors before the end.

Shepard pounded on the door and a Quarian answered. Shepard smiled, "Kal nice to see you again."

Kal'Reegar leaned backward, and Shepard assumed he smiled, "Shepard. Good to see you to. Cant say I expected you though. Weren't you after the Collectors?"

Shepard nodded, "They are not a threat anymore…but there is a new one, but not a threat to the galaxy. A threat to me, and I know he is on Omega, and he will find me sooner or later Kal. I am going to need your help with this one."

Kal'Reegar nodded, "Well Shep I owe you one, so you got my help, and the help of the four marines with me."

**Afterlife**

Fett entered the bar, and his eyes were immediately attracted to a group of men wearing combat armor. As Fett approached one came up behind him and placed his hand on Fett's shoulder, "You got business with the Blue Suns?"

Fett grabbed the hand and turned to face the speaker, he was equal size in height with Fett, but was less built.

Fett looked him up and down, and came back up to meet his gaze, "Depends…can you get a job done?"

The man laughed, "What kind of job?"

Fett continued to stare, "One that will end up killing most of you and your group."

The merc stopped laughing and caressed his pistol, "Yeah."

Fett tossed him a credit chip worth five hundred credits, "That is for you personally. You tell your men that whoever survives gets that times ten." Fett then tossed him an image of Shepard, "This guy is the target. You wait for me to find him. Meanwhile you get everything you got ready to take him down, because he has friends."

The merc nodded then offered his hand, "You got a deal."

Fett grasped it, then walked over to a group of Krogan. He stopped before them and tossed another five hundred credit chip in front of all five of them, "You five look like you could do some damage." He pointed to the group of Blue Suns, "If you want a job then I have got one for you."

**Two hours later**

Shepard entered The Aferlife club and paced up to Aria, Omega's "queen" and sat next to her, "I'm looking for someone."

She smiled, "Straight to the point Shepard, I always liked that." She turned her head to face him, "Who?"

Shepard leaned forward, "He isn't from around here. Wears a helmet with a 'T' visor."

Aria's smile continued, "Saw him earlier. Talking with a couple of mercs hanging around the bar. He a problem?"

Shepard stared ahead for a moment then met her eyes, "No…no problem."

When Shepard got back to the apartment complex Fett's voice came from his ear, "Missed you Shepard, where you been?"

Shepard's hand instinctively went to his pistol, "Where are you Fett? I'm tired of games."

Fett's laugh rang in Shepard's ear, "Oh Shepard that is just what I was thinking when you got away earlier." His tone became serious, "Let me lay it out for you Shepard, I have hired fifteen Blue Sun mercenaries to aid me, along with them they have a few mechs and a gunship. Normally I would act alone, but since you have your whole crew, and a few Quarians holed up in that building, you gave me no choice but to hire their services. Now you have led me to where you are and I can give the order to move in, but I am giving you one last chance…surrender now and let your friends live."

Shepard spun around with his pistol drawn, "How 'bout you show your ugly head, I put a round through it, and we call it a day?"

Fett laughed once again, "Amusing Shepard, very amusing…but I have no time for you hero types. I hope you and your friends have got it right with your maker."

The comm. cut and the chaos ensued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Kal'Reegar watched as Shepard stopped just outside the building, out in the open, talking to himself. Reegar pressed his commlink inside the room, "Shepard what are you doing out there?" Shepard drew his pistol and spun to face away from the building. Kal pressed the comm. again, "Shepard what's going on?" Shepard didn't respond and continued to speak to himself.

Kal'Reegar turned to face one of the two Quarian marines in the room, "Get out there and see what Shep-." He was cut off by gunfire from down the hallway. Reegar grabbed his shotgun off of the apartment's able and slowly peeked out into the hallway. Four mercenaries wearing blue armor with helmets, and they were standing over the corpse of one of the Quarian marines.

Reegar slid back into the room and turned to the two Quarian marines, "Four Blue Sun mercs down the hall. Le'aad give lay down some cover fire for Corda'lek and I." Le'aad nodded. The two grabbed their rifles and stood at the door.

Le'aad looked to Reegar, whom nodded giving the signal to move. Le'aad spun out into the hallway, brought the rifle up to his shoulder, took aim, and fired into the group of mercenaries. Each round impacted against the shields, which took all of the impact refusing to let a round through to the armor. Luckily the four mercs jumped to cover, allowing the three marines to sprint to the staircase.

Reegar activated his environmental suit's comm., "Shepard! We are under fire! Get up here we need support!"

Shepard

When Fett stopped talking, Shepard was immediately attacked by a group of seven mercenaries, along with three LOKI mechs. Their rounds missed and ricocheted off of the metal walls of the apartment building, some impacting against Shepard's shields.

Shepard turned and ran into the apartment building's lobby, and dove behind the receptionist's desk. He reached behind him, going for his rife, but he had left it back in the apartment. He loaded a thermal clip into his pistol and waited for the first of his attackers to come.

The first of the mechs entered the building through the front door, and Shepard quickly came up from behind the desk and blew off its mechanical head with the pistol. The mech collapsed to the ground, and sparks skittered from its neck and across the floor. Before Shepard was behind his cover, three mercenaries rushed into the room, their rifles at their hips, blasting away. Shepard ducked back down as the three made it behind cover, and two more rushed in.

Over Shepard's radio he heard Kal'Reegar, "Shepard! We are-." Boba Fett cut off the message, "It seems that your friends up in the building are in need of assistance Shepard."

Shepard bit down on his lip and more rounds whizzed past overhead, and the other two mechs entered the room. He heard their metallic feet clicking across the metal floor getting closer to his position. He turned and got up on his knees, preparing to jump up and backpedal to the stairway, when the receptionist came from the back room, armed with a shotgun.

His fat belly weighed him down, but his short stature helped him to duck down quickly after he had blown the two mechs off their feet. He slid up next to Shepard and gestured to the mercs on the other side of the desk, "They with you?"

"I wished they weren't, but unfortunately yeah." Shepard replied with a smirk.

The receptionist pointed the barrel of his gun to the back room door; "Through there you can get to the access elevator that will take you to any level of the building."

Shepard nodded, "You're coming with me!" The receptionist nodded and Shepard continued, "I'll cover you! Move…now!" The Shepard jumped up and fired at the nearest of the mercenaries, and the receptionist ran toward the back room.

One of the damaged mechs climbed up over the desk and grabbed Shepard, and twisted his arm. Shepard swung his free hand in a fist and slammed against the side of the mechs head. The mech slapped the hand away and grasped Shepard's throat. Shepard began to turn red due to lack of oxygen, then the receptionist placed his shotgun against the mechs head, and blew it off, the flash blinding Shepard for a moment. Shepard felt something warm wash against his face, and his eyes turned red. When he could see, the receptionist was on the ground with at least twenty bullet holes in his chest. Blood poured from his chest, and onto the floor forming a puddle.

Shepard heard a pop as his shields failed, and he ducked down behind cover again. He grabbed the dead receptionist's shotgun, and when his shields recharged he bolted to the back room and into the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor, and the elevator slowly began to ascend the shaft.

Boba Fett

Fett watched through his electrobinoculars as the mercs pursued Shepard into the apartment building with their mechs. Fett stood atop another smaller apartment building across the street from the building Shepard was in.

He looked up and switched to the lead merc's helmet cam, who was pursuing the three Quarians. He watched as he rounded a corner of the staircase and was shot down by a Quarian in red armor. The mercenary fell and began to roll down the stairs, making Fett a bit sick as he watched the helmet spin. Eventually the body stopped rolling and he saw one of the Quarians, not the one who had killed the merc, get shot off his feet by a shotgun blast, sending blood across the wall.

Fett deactivated the helmet camera and activated his jetpack and flew down into the lobby, where the three mechs were shot to pieces, and a bleeding pulp of a man way lying behind the desk.

Fett grabbed the nearest mercenary, and the dead body, and pulled them both up to one another, "I did not say to kill civilians! I said Shepard, and his allies only!"

The mercenary responded, "He was the one who destroyed the mechs!"

Fett shook his head, "I do not care for your stupid piles of junk! I care about Shepard! As long as the civilian does not injure you, they are not to be touched! If they are I will finish the job without you. Understand?"

The merc nodded and Fett dropped the body, "Now where did Shepard go?"

The mercenary nodded toward the elevator shaft, "Up."

Fett let go of the mercenary and walked into the elevator shaft and looked up. He zoomed in with his helmet and saw that Shepard had already stopped and had gotten off the elevator.

Fett fired his jetpack's rocket at the elevator and moved out of the shaft. The explosion caused the elevator to drop to the floor in pieces. Fett then walked back into the shaft, and used is jetpack to ascend up to the floor where Shepard had gotten off.

He saw the shine of Shepard's armor just before Shepard had gone into one of the apartments.

Fett pulled out his carbine and crouched, "Shepard! Come out now and give up! It is no use to try and fight back!"

Shepard responded by turning out into the hallway, firing his assault rifle. The rounds missed only by a hair, and Boba jumped backwards into one of the empty apartments. He was shocked at how completely bland the apartments were, with only a small table against the wall, and a queen sized bed with gray sheets on the other side of the room.

Fett got up and took cover in the doorway occasionally turning to fire a few bolts at Shepard. Fett activated the comm. and shouted to the Blue Sun mercenaries down stairs, "Go and finish off the Quarians with group two. I got Shepard."

The mercenaries acknowledged his order, and he activated the helmet cam of another merc who was following the Quarians. They were in a pitch black parking garage, which occasionally lit up from gunfire, illuminating the positions of the Quarians.

Since he had last watched the chase, another Quarian had died at the expense of two more mercenaries, leaving only one Quarian, and one mercenary.

Fett smirked and activated the comm. again, but this time talking to the Blood Pack mercenaries he had hired, "I have a feeling that Shepard's team is going to arrive at any minute, when they do I want you to take them out."

The lead Krogan battlemaster rasped, "What about the Blue Suns? You still want them dead too?"

Fett responded, "Your choice, do as you want to the Blue Suns. Just make sure that Shepard's team is dealt with first."

The Krogan grunted in acknowledgment and Fett turned to the window. He broke the glass and flew out the window, around the outside of the building, and through the window of the room Shepard was in.

Shepard was taken completely by surprise and was taken off his feet by Fett, who tackled him to the ground.

Fett grunted as he picked Shepard up and threw him down atop of the glass table in the apartment, which shattered under the commander's weight. Fett then grabbed Shepard again, whom was still dazed, and threw him against the wall. The wall, which was made of cheap drywall collapsed and broke sending Shepard into the next room.

Before Fett reached Shepard, Shepard stood and punched Fett across the face and kicked him across the room. Fett hit the ground and went to grab his carbine, but was dragged across the floor away from the gun, and was flipped onto his back. Fett kicked Shepard away from him, and stood back up. Shepard quickly jumped and tackled the bounty hunter to the floor, and began jabbing at Boba, whose armor softened the blows. Boba activated his jetpack, bringing him off the floor, and into the air while rolling Shepard off of him.

Shepard grabbed his pistol, while Fett raised his wrist gauntlet. Fett said, "It can end here Shepard. Don't cause any more innocent lives to end."

Shepard shook his head, "I have to stop the Reapers Fett. If I die, then everyone else does."

Fett was about to respond when one of the mercenaries came through the comm., "There is something out here! Holy shit!"

Fett smiled, "I see the Krogan have gotten to you."

The mercenary responded, "Krogan? What are you talking about? These are those Geth things!"

Fett looked to Shepard, "Who are the Geth?"

Shepard's eyes widened, "The Geth are here?"

"They are indeed. They here to rescue you?"

Shepard shook his head and lowered the pistol, "I doubt it. The Geth are a group of AI's that were made by the Quarians, and long story short they rebelled against their masters. Later they disappeared behind the Perseus veil. The Geth that are after me are Geth Heretics which are not part of the regular Geth Collective."

Fett heard over the radio, "Holy shit! A Prime! We got a Geth Pri-." There was an explosion and the voices cut out.

Then Kal'Reegar ran into the room, "Shepard Geth are advancing up the stairs we need to get out of here!"

Shepard looked up to Fett, "You can come with us for now Fett if you want, and we can sort this out later."

Fett landed and reluctantly lowered the gauntlet then said, "I'm coming with you, only because if the Geth kill you, I'm not getting the bounty."

Shepard nodded, "Alright lets-." There was an explosion and the wall above Fett exploded, and a Geth Prime jumped into the room.

The Prime took Fett to the floor and lifted him up into the air with one hand, while firing at Shepard with its rifle in the other.

Shepard pulled out into the hallway to be grabbed by another Geth Prime that was behind him. The Prime then grabbed Kal'Reegar with it's other hand and tossed him through the door of another apartment. Reegar hit the floor hard, and rolled up and hit the far wall. When he came to he grabbed his shotgun and, ran out into the hallway and fired at the Prime at point blank range.

The Prime's shields took the shotgun blast and the Prime holding Fett came out to finish Reegar, but Boba raised his wrist gauntlet's laser and blew into the side of the huge opponent. Silver synthetic blood trickled from the half cauterized wound, and the Prime collapsed, dropping Fett. Fett then ran back into the room, and grabbed an assault rifle off of the floor, while Reegar continued to fight the second Prime.

While Reegar distracted the Prime, Fett threw a small blade to Shepard, who caught it. Then Shepard stabbed the blade into the Primes wrist. The hand holding Shepard went limp, and he fell to the ground. With Shepard out of the line of fire Fett and Reegar let loose with their weapons, at first the slugs were absorbed by the shields, but the shields soon collapsed and silver blood began to pour on the ground. Soon the Geth Prime was thrown off of its feet and landed on the ground.

Fett picked Shepard up off of the ground; "I will escort you out of the building, after that you and I are enemies."

Shepard made a confused face, "Why not kill me now?"

Fett smiled underneath his helmet, "Because it would be dishonorable for me to shoot you in the back."

Shepard tilted his head, but took his rifle from Fett and ran down the hallway. Fett then grabbed his carbine off the floor and ran to the nearest window.

From behind him Fett heard a human male voice, "You think you are an honorable man?"

Fett began to turn around but was met with a fist to the face, sending him to the floor. When his vision cleared he saw a man dressed in heavy combat armor, with two Geth Primes next to him. One of the Primes picked him up off of the floor and threw him through the wall. It then grabbed him by the throat and choked him until he was near unconscious, but Fett activated his flamethrower and ignited the Prime. The Prime dropped Fett, and simply slumped over. The man in combat armor raised some weapon and fired it, sending an electric shock through Fett's body.

Fett convulsed on the floor and ceased moving.

Outside Shepard and Reegar were greeted by two Geth Colossuses, which trained their weapons on Kal and Shepard. Shepard raised his hands, and Reegar followed suit. Then a Turian came from between the Colossuses. He said, "Commander John Shepard…It took a while for us to locate you, and now it is time for your journey to end." He raised his hand as if to signal the Colossuses to fire but instead they did not.

Another man came from the apartment building, a Geth Prime was alongside him with Boba Fett on its left shoulder, and it carried his weaponry in its right. The man didn't say anything to the Turian and simply shot Shepard and Reegar with an electric pulse.

When the two went unconscious the Turian turned to the man, "Why didn't you kill them?"

"Because they want them for indoctrination."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Fett awoke in a dark room, with a throbbing headache. He sat up on the cold floor, removed his helmet, and rubbed at his temples to try and relieve the pain. He let go of his helmet, which rolled across the floor and stopped with a slight tap. A light resembling a spotlight illuminated the room. Fett jumped to his feet to face the source of the light; a Geth soldier. Fett stood, facing his opponent for a moment, then waved his hand in front of its face. Fett cautiously reached down to grab his helmet, and when his fingers grasped it the Geth grabbed him and threw him across the room.

Fett hit the far wall with a heavy thud and the headache came back. The Geth aimed its weapon toward Fett, and the far door opened. The man in a suit of combat armor entered the room and said to Fett, "Sorry about that, but we cant trust you."

Fett slipped his helmet back on and said, "Who's we?"

"Name's Slate. You are one tough son of a bitch you know that? Running around shooting at Quarian marines and Shepard with no shields? No wonder the Reapers picked you along with Shepard."

"Picked me for what?"

"Indoctrination…you are going to be working for us."

Fett smiled behind the visor and shook his head, "What makes you think I will work for you."

"Because as we speak this ship is on its way to a drop off point, where you will be taken to Harbinger, then you will fight with undying loyalty."

"The only people I am fighting for are the people that hired me to kill Shepard."

Slate smiled and said, "Fett…we were the ones who hired you." He stepped over to the Geth unit, "The Reapers decided that the Geth were inadequate to kill Shepard, they were too weak, and did not have the same intuition as a human. But when they began to watch your galaxy, they heard of the infamous Boba Fett. After the Citadel they began to watch you, they watched as you ruthlessly killed and hunted the scum of your galaxy. They decided that if the Collectors, and the Geth could not kill Shepard, then you could. So they sent the message, linked a Mass Relay in the Serpent Nebula to the one in your galaxy, and brought you here. Then Shepard escaped from you twice, so the Reapers came to the decision that if Shepard could not be killed, then he should be indoctrinated to fight for the Reapers, and since your prowess would be wasted by us simply killing you; you will have the same fate as Shepard."

Fett nodded and shook his head, "I'm the wrong man to double cross Slate. If you value your life at all…release me and you will die quickly."

Slate smirked, "How do you expect to do tha-."

The Geth trooper spun around and slammed the butt of its rifle in the center of Slates face. Slate reeled and fell on his back. When the stars cleared from his vision, Fett was on top of him, wielding his helmet as a weapon. He bashed Slate across the head with the weapon, cracking teeth, and causing Slate to spit up blood.

When Slate's eyes rolled, and he stopped moving, Fett stood up and scanned his helmet, which was luckily unscathed. He slipped the helmet back on and stepped away from the limp body.

Fett turned to the Geth, "I get the feeling that you aren't one of them."

The Geth nodded and tossed its rifle to Fett. It opened the door and pointed down the hall, "Your weapons are down the hall, and in the twenty third door on the right." It said in a robotic voice.

Fett nodded, "And where will you be?"

"Shepard, Commander."

Shepard pace back and forth in his cold cell, his boots made a metallic "clank" with each step.

A Turian entered the room wearing dark red and gray armor. The Turian pulled out his pistol, ""Time to go Shepard."

"Go where?"

"You need to be prepped for arrival."

"Arrival where?"

"The pick up site."

Shepard exited the room to be met by an unarmed Geth. The Geth nodded to Shepard, "Shepard Commander." It said in its artificial voice.

The Geth tossed Shepard off to the side, grabbed the Turians arm, and snapped it up at the elbow. The Turian shrieked in pain, and dropped the pistol. The Geth picked up the pistol and shot the Turian in the head, which exploded and caused the body to collapse.

Shepard stood up and patted the Geth on the back, "Good to see you Legion…sort of." He looked up and down at the now white Geth, "What's with the disguise?"

Legion turned to Shepard, "Our home unit would be easily discovered among the other mobile platforms. Therefore we created a security bypass for the heretics systems, which allows us to override their own platform and take control. We then infiltrated one of their networks and sent the bypass to the units that were within this vessel."

Shepard smiled, "So you can control any Geth onboard?"

Legion nodded and gave his usual, simple, answer, "No."

Shepard asked, "Why not?"

Legion said, "Our bypass was detected seventy six seconds after it was uploaded. We could only infect this present unit within that time." Legion then said, "Shepard Commander, in order for the Normandy to retrieve us, we must acquire the location where this ship will land."

"Where's Fett?"

"Boba Fett is moving to the armory to secure his weapons"

"What about Kal'Reegar?"

"Quarian Reegar is also onboard the ship."

"Where?"

"Follow."

Legion led Shepard to another cell, where Kal'Reegar was held. Shepard opened the cell door, and Reegar was lying on the floor, unconscious. Shepard kneeled down next to the Quarian, then looked up to Legion.

Legion said, "Quarian Reegar is currently recovering from an electric pulse, he will return to consciousness in point six four seconds."

Just as Legion had said, Reegar lurched and deeply inhaled. Shepard sat him up and said, "You ok?"

Reegar placed his hand on his head and nodded.

"Then lets go." Shepard helped get Reegar to his feet, and the three moved back out into the hall Shepard said to Legion, "Which way?"

Legion silently pointed back toward Shepard's cell, and the group quietly jogged down the twisting, dark, corridors. When they rounded a corner a Get squad spotted them, and began firing from down the hall.

"Back the other way!" Shepard shouted; and the group sprinted back the other direction. Shepard looked back and the Geth were just rounding the corner.

When Shepard looked front again, Boba Fett was casually walking toward them, fully armed with his previous weapons. Fett stopped, brought up his carbine, and fired. An energy bolt flew past Shepard's cheek, and hit the lead Geth trooper in the center eye.

The glowing eye exploded in a shower of sparks, and the Geth collapsed to the ground. Fett tossed Legion its rifle, and Legion crouched and fired.

Fett shouted, "Shepard get you and your Quarian friend down!"

Shepard got out of the way, and Fett fired three more bolts of energy, with the same accuracy as the one before them.

The small skirmish ended just as quickly as it had begun, and Shepard rose back to his feet, along with Kal'Reegar.

"What happened to killing me?" Shepard said.

"No profit in it when the man who hired me is dead."

Kal'Reegar grabbed Fett by the throat and threw him against the wall, "So you're the bastard who killed my men!"

Shepard pulled 'Reegar off of Fett and held onto the Quarian, "Kal we don't have time for this! We have to get to the Normandy!"

Fett interjected, "I'm sorry about your friends, but I was hired to kill Shepard. I warned him that people would get hurt, but he did not listen. If you want to kill me, you can try, but after we get off this ship."

Kal shook Shepard off and stomped over to one of the Geth bodies and picked up its rifle.

Legion calmly turned its head and said to Shepard, "Shepard Commander we must secure the bridge and acquire the coordinates where this vessel will land."

Kal said, "Why not just kill the pilot and take the ship."

Legion turned to Kal'Reegar, "This vessel is not a Geth vessel, but it is flying via autopilot. When we recover the coordinates We will transmit them to the Normandy."

Shepard nodded and turned to Fett, "You aren't going to shoot us in the back are you?"

"I already told you Shepard, I will not profit from your death. Therefore I will not kill you or your friends."

Shepard was not satisfied with the answer, but nevertheless said to Legion, "Take us to the bridge."

Legion led the group down different corridors, for what felt like eons. As they were running Kal'Reegar asked, "Where are the rest of the Geth?"

Legion said, "The heretics did not calculate the possibility of exterior infiltration of their systems, therefore left very few sentries patrolling the corridors. Unfortunately We detected a subroutine within the system that will activate all of the heretic units onboard for when we arrive."

"Then we need to move faster." Shepard said.

They came to a large door at the end of the hall; Legion tried to open it, and then said, "Shepard Commander, it appears this doorway has been sealed shut from the inside. It is unlikely that We will be able to override the doors programming"

Fett said, "Step back."

The three got behind Fett, and Fett fired his jetpacks rocket at the door. The door exploded inward, sending shrapnel forward toward the unsuspecting guards. The two guards nearest to the door where torn to pieces by the shrapnel. Shards of metal as small as a person's index finger, to as large as a grown man's arm impaled them and scraped past their armor, spilling blood onto the deck. The guard's screams were completely enveloped by the explosion.

Projectiles filled the room, catching the other five guards unprepared. Their shields were pounded to nothing by the pulse rifles slugs, and then Fett's blaster bolts sent the guards down in seconds.

The four sprinted into the room, and Shepard said, "Legion get those coordinates."

Legion said, "Yes." And ran over to the navigation console.

Reegar finished off the last of the Geth troops and asked Legion, "How long should it take for the Normandy to pick us up?"

Legion said, "According to the coordinates We just downloaded and transmitted to the Normandy, the ship will arrive in approximately one hour."

"When do we land?"

"Approximately five minutes."

Shepard turned to Legion, "Can we turn the ship around, or stop it completely?"

"Only Kyle Slate had the override code to change the coordinates."

"Can you hack the autopilot?"

"It would take us approximately ten minutes to change the coordinates…Shepard Commander, through the vessels sensors, I am detecting that another vessel has landed on the planets surface. They tracing our trajectory with its weapons, if we decide to deviate from course we would surely be destroyed."

Shepard said, "Transmit those coordinates to Joker, and tell him to hurry up."

Legion nodded, "Affirmative…message away."

From the hallway came a raspy cough, followed by a laugh. Slate entered the room, his eyes glowing and smiling, exposing his bloody teeth. He said, "Shepard, you and your team don't have a chance. After this stunt, you will just be killed, along with your friends."

Before Shepard could speak, Fett had already shot him twice in the chest. Slate was thrown off of his feet and he hit the floor, next to the Geth guard near the door. Fett spun on his heel, and began to stare out the front window of the bridge. But Slate began laughing once again, and suddenly jumped up, in one hand he held the Geth's weapon. The four turned to shoot him, but he sent out a biotic shockwave, knocking them all to the floor. Legion was the first one up, but was sent back down in a hail of shots from Slate. Kal'Reegar then jumped off the ground to tackle Slate, but Slate used his biotics, and flung Reegar across the room. Reegar hit the wall, hard, and tumbled to the ground.

Shepard spun on his back, behind a terminal to take cover from the gunfire. When Shepard looked for where Fett was, he was gone. Then Fett appeared, jetpack activated, and collided with Slate in air. When they landed Fett was on top of Slate, pistol in hand.

Slate said, "You are a fool Shepard! No one can stop the Reapers!" He was cut off by a pistol shot. When Shepard looked back, the top half of Slate's head was gone, and Fett's armor was covered in gore.

Legion was lying on its back, riddled with holes, silver liquid poured from the wounds, and the center eye was flickering. Shepard ran over, and kneeled next to the Geth.

"Mobile platform heavily damaged. Systems malfunctioning," the Geth said. Then Legion came through, "Shepard Commander," it said, "Normandy will arrive in approximately fifty one minutes." Then Legion said, "Releasing control of mobile platform." The Geth's center eye dimmed, then shut out completely.

Shepard stood up, and turned to Fett. They both nodded to one another, then as Shepard ran over to Kal'Reegar's side; Fett stared out to the surface of the planet below, where more Geth were surely waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Well as a heads up to all you guys. It looks like The Hunt is near coming to it's closure. I can only see one...MAYBE two more chapters before it is finished, and another begins.

So let me get all of the news out for you now, that will be specified more later.

First of all if you liked The Hunt I am going to try to cook up a new story with the same ME and SW crossover basis that may or may not have the same stoyness (The linking of the two universes the way I set it up)

And second I suggest that you take a peek at my other TWO stories, yes I have TWO right now. One is Control it is an Alien, Dead Space, with a bit of Halo crossover, AND I have a regular Fallout fan fic. NOBODY has looked at the fallout one, it is titled Fallout: Our own Eden, I really like what I have set up for this one but I have had it up since, I think, the beginning of this month and six SIX people have looked at it. I dont want to ditch this fan fic but if no one will look at it what am I going to do?

So in conclusion The Hunt is almost over. New fan fic in the makings. Take a look at Control AND Fallout: A new eden.

And, as always, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

The planet below had massive trees that stretched across the horizon; all except for one, large, clearing on the forest floor. On one side of the clearing was a Geth dropship, and on the other; the transport ship landed.

Geth troops approached the ship and one began to open the door; but the door blew off and crushed the synthetic beneath its weight. Out of the ship came Fett, and Shepard with Kal'Reegar over his shoulder.

While the Geth were taken off guard Fett shouted, "Go Shepard! Run!"

A couple of Geth troops began to fire at Shepard, their rounds impacted on his back, lurching him forward. Fett focused all of his fire on the Geth firing on Shepard, dropping them quickly.

When Shepard got into the forest, the Geth turned their attention to Fett, who retreated back into the ship.

Fett sprinted down the winding hallways of the ship until he reached the bridge. Fett turned around and tossed a V-6 haywire grenade back the way he came, hoping to dismantle the synthetic attackers behind him. Unfortunately only one of the four pursuers took the full blast of the grenade, and the other three passed on mostly unharmed.

Fett brought both his carbine, and his wrist laser to bear, hoping to overpower his opponents. Two bolts from his carbine tore into one Geth's shields, with one final shot from his wrist gauntlet. He was able to drop one more Geth before they could fire off a few rounds.

When Fett saw the first muzzle flash he dove off to the side, hoping to avoid the weapon fire. The rounds shattered the bridge's widow, and Fett took a round in the lower torso. Fett grunted when he hit the ground, and blood began to trickle from the wound. He armed a thermal detonator, and activated his jetpack, and flew out the window, tossing the grenade behind him.

There was an explosion and the bridge was lit up in flames and smoke. Fett grunted again and said over his radio, "Ugh…. Shepard you there?"

After a moment Shepard responded in a whisper, "Yeah."

"How's your friend?"

"He'll live…but he is going to be out for a while longer." Shepard continued, "The Geth are sending teams out into the forest looking for us. I don't want to give away my position, but if they find us it's all over. I can't hold them off by myself."

Fett landed on the forest floor, twigs crunched beneath his feet, and he scanned his surroundings for Shepard. When he didn't see him he said, "Where are you?"

Shepard said, "Not far from the ship…about one hundred yards east from the bridge."

Fett didn't say anything and sprinted back toward the ship. His wound hurt, but not bad enough to keep him from running. Eventually a sharp pain shot up from the wound, and he toppled to the ground. He swore and leaned up against a tree to examine the wound. More blood began to pour from the wound, but luckily the round missed the vital organs. Fett leaned his head back against the tree with a sigh and pulled out his small medical kit. He tried to tend to stop the blood flow as best as he could, and stood back up and began to sprint to Shepard.

Eventually he caught a glimpse of armor, and Fett crouched to zoom in with his visor. Shepard had laid the Quarian on it's back and covered it's vibrant red armor with foliage. Shepard was at a low crouch, cradling his shotgun in his hands.

Fett said, "Shepard I have you in my sight." A silver Geth trooper, along with two larger Geth drew their weapons and was cautiously coming up behind Shepard. Fett quickly brought his carbine's scope up to his eye and fired off some bolts into the smaller Geth trooper. The Geth collapsed, and the other two Geth destroyers charged, one to Shepard, and one to Fett.

Shepard immediately took action; he spun around, shotgun in hand, and fired two shots into the charging Destroyer. The heavy Geth's shields took the blow and it tackled Shepard. Fett tried to shoot the Destroyer off of Shepard, but the power cell in his carbine was dry. Fett swore and drew out his pistol, similar to his fathers, and tried to squeeze off a shot at the Geth Destroyer. The Destroyer took a shot to the torso, but continued its charge. It took Fett by his throat and lifted him into the air. Fett slipped out a vibroblade that he keeps with him, and stabbed it into the side of the Destroyers eye.

Electricity sparked from the center eye, and the Destroyer released Fett and collapsed onto the ground. Fett reached for his pistol, but was grabbed from behind from a different attacker. Unfortunately for Fett this was not a synthetic, but a Krogan battlemaster. The Krogan threw Fett against a tree, and laughed as Fett shouted in pain.

Fett tried to get up, but the Krogan was already lifting him again. Fett tried to use the small blade again, but the Krogan knew it was coming and batted away the weapon. Fett kicked at the Krogan's chest hard and tried to get free, but the Krogan continued to squeeze around Fett's throat.

Suddenly a shot rang out and Fett saw that Kal'Reegar had grabbed a pistol, and had shot the Geth Destroyer many times in the back, killing the opponent. Before Fett blacked out due to lack of air, Reegar shot the Krogan's shields away, and finished it with a well placed shot to the skull.

Krogan blood spattered onto Fett's helmet and he tumbled to the ground. When he rose again Shepard was lifting Reegar to his feet, and more Geth were approaching. Fett grabbed the pistol once more and shot toward the charging Geth.

Fett shouted, "This way!"

Shepard tried to turn but the Geth shots buffeted his shields. Fett cursed and fired an explosive dart from his dart launcher. The dart exploded, and sent synthetic parts flying. Some of the Geth were thrown by the concussion; others were just thrown off balance. Shepard seized the moment, and released Reegar to fire off rounds from his assault rifle. Shepard killed two more Geth, and Fett ran up beside him, replacing the power pack in his carbine.

There were explosions, and both Fett and Shepard could see that the Geth drop ship was destroyed. Joker came in from over the radio, "Shepard the Normandy is almost there just get back to the clearing and hold for a bit longer."

Shepard shouted, "We have to get back to the clearing!"

Fett nodded and tossed Shepard his carbine and grabbed Reegar, while drawing his pistol. He said, "Lead the way!"

Shepard and Fett charged through the forest, and Geth troopers fired at them the whole way. When they got to the clearing the group took cover next to the remains of the Geth drop ship and Shepard said to Reegar, "The Normandy is on its way!"

Reegar nodded and started to fire at the Geth around them. Fett shouted, "Looks like another one of those Geth ships is coming in!"

Another drop ship hovered just at the edge of the tree line and dropped of more troops, along with a Geth Colossus.

Shepard heard the Normandy's shuttle coming behind them, and it came to a hover near them. The door opened and Jacob, Garrus, Samara, Thane, and Miranda came out of the shuttle. They ran over to Shepard's side and Garrus said, "Shepard let's go!"

Thane and Jacob lifted Reegar off of the ground, and the rest of the team covered them. The Colossus fired its siege pulse weapon not toward the group, but to the shuttle.

Shepard watched as the Colossus fired again and again, trying to destroy the shuttle and trap the rescuers; so Shepard stood out in the open and blatantly fired trying to draw the attention of the massive opponent. A hand clasped his shoulder, and he looked to Fett, who stared back at him through his dark visor.

Fett said, "I have some ordinance to take care of this bastard! You get out of here with your friends!"

Shepard shook his head and said, "You helped us! I'm not going to leave you here to die!"

Fett said, "Now that the cargo transport has landed at it's destination, it can only be assumed that I can take manual control of the ship. I saw that the transport also had a small shuttle within the hold! If I can bring the cargo ship high enough, I can launch the shuttle and take off!"

Shepard once again tried to protest, but the gunfire cut him off. Two Geth troopers tried to overpower the two, and Shepard quickly disposed of them with his shotgun. Before Shepard could say anything after that, Fett fired a dart into his neck, rendering him unconscious.

Fett picked him up, and took him to the shuttle, while the rest of the group covered him.

Fett said to Garrus, "You get out of here! I'll deal with that thing!"

The Turian nodded to Fett, and stepped up into the shuttle. Fett spun around and fired his jet pack rocket into the Colossus, damaging it and taking it off balance. The shuttle took off, with Jacob and Garrus firing out of the side of the ship.

Garrus tuned into Fett's commlink in his helmet and said, "We'll cover you from those troops, you get out of there!"

Fett didn't respond, but simply strafed the Geth troops and ran to the cargo transport. By the time Fett had been able to manually begin to bring the transport off the ground, the Colossus was back on its feet and was preparing to fire its pulse at Fett.

When the pulse hit the ship, Fett saw warning lights go off and heard an explosion from the outer hull. Fett said, "Damn I hoped this thing had shields." Another pulse, then another buffeted the ship until Fett decided that he wasn't going to gain more altitude. He ran down the corridors, until he was near the holding bay where the shuttle would be. Then a pulse hit right under where he was standing.

The floor blew out from under him, and he began to fall, but his jet pack had enough fuel to allow him to grasp the floor to hold him up. He pulled up into the ship, and ran into the shuttle; then yet another pulse hit blowing out the bottom of the hold, piece by piece. Eventually, before the shuttle could be activated, the shuttle fell out of the hold and plummeted toward the planet below.

Fett activated the engines, and the shuttle flew forward just before he hit the canopy, and he began to rocket away.

Shepard watched as the shuttle flew opposite from the way they were going, then was shocked when he saw a bright blue pulse fly from the forest below and hit the small ship.

The ship tumbled, and rolled and hit the canopy once again; but this time…Shepard did not see it rise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Two days later; Omega

Shepard stood outside Fett's old ship; it was untouched, unmoved, and unaltered from how it was before. Miranda said from behind him, "Any reason we are standing outside of the ship of the psychopath who tried to kill you?"

Shepard smiled and shook his head, then said, "I still don't understand why, after all that pursuing, he just helped us on that ship. Then sacrificed himself to help us get away."

Thane put his hand on Shepard's shoulder and said, "Perhaps after he learned that those who hired him wanted to use him as a pawn for their plans, he wanted revenge."

Shepard shrugged and turned away from Slave I, then said, "Lets head back to the Normandy."

Miranda and Thane nodded and the group left the bounty hunter's ship behind them.

When they got back to the Normandy, a man was waiting for them at the airlock. He was almost two meters tall, and had short, black hair. He said to Shepard in a familiar accent, "Shepard, could I speak with you…in private?"

Shepard nodded to Miranda and Thane, and the two proceeded into the Normandy. Then Shepard crossed his arms and said, "Yeah?"

The man smiled and asked, "How's your Quarian friend doing?"

Shepard said, "He's doing fine. That throw across the bridge banged him up pretty bad though. He's on the Normandy now, we were about to take him to the Quarian fleet."

He nodded and Shepard asked, "How'd you make it off that planet?"

Fett smiled and said, "The shuttle's thrusters were shot to hell, but the communications weren't. They shut down when I crashed, but after a bit of tinkering I got them to work. After that I sent a message to the nearest ship, had to cross the bloody planet, then the ship took me here."

Shepard asked, "What happened to your armor?"

Fett said, "I don't usually take my armor off and talk to people…but I figured I owed you something. I figured you might want to see the face of the man who tried to kill you."

Shepard nodded and said, "What you going to do now?"

Fett shrugged and said, "Figured I would head back home and go from there."

Shepard said, "Good luck Fett." And began to walk away.

After a moment Fett said, "Hey Shepard!" Shepard turned and Fett asked, "This Quarian fleet you're taking your friend to…do you think that you could take me along with you?"

Shepard hesitated then nodded, "I suppose."

Fett said, "Then hold on for a minute, I need to pickup a couple of things I want to take with me."

The Normandy approached the Migrant Fleet, and a message came in over the comm. It said, "Normandy, we have you on our scopes, state your business with the fleet."

As Tali gave her clearance phrase, Fett was amazed at the vas number of ships that were in the fleet. There were massive transport ships, gunships, and all sorts of other ships that all moved in the same formation.

Fett snapped back into focus and heard Tali say, "We have Kal'Reegar onboard, he is very hurt and is in need of medical treatment."

The comm. responded, "You are clear to dock with the Rayya. We will have a medical team ready at docking cradle 12"

Tali turned to Shepard and nodded to him then said, "I'll get Kal ready."

Shepard nodded and Tali left, then Shepard said to Fett, who was now in his armor, "When do you want to unload the boxes?"

"After we have gotten on board and your friend is conscious." Fett said.

Kal'Reegar woke up, and he immediately noticed how badly his head hurt. He sat up on the cot he was lying on and Fett was standing over him.

Reegar jumped and said, "You bastard! Where am I and where is Shepard?"

Fett put his palms out calmly and said, "You are on the ship called the Rayya. Shepard is just down the hall, and there is a Quarian guard right outside the door watching me."

Reegar said, "Why the hell are you here?"

"I was getting ready to leave this galaxy behind when I thought of something that might bring me some peace…can you walk?"

Reegar nodded reluctantly, and stood.

Fett said, "Good, follow me and I'll show you."

Reegar followed Fett through the ship until they came to a hallway that was empty except for three long containers with clouded glass on the top.

Reegar pointed to them and said, "What's this?"

Fett didn't say anything, and simply pressed a switch that opened each of the containers. In the first container was Le'aad. In the second was Corda'lek. And in the last was the other Quarian marine that was with Reegar.

Reegar simply stared, unbelieving at the bodies of his squad mates, and Fett said, "I don't know Quarian traditions concerning the dead, but I figured they shouldn't be left lying in a apartment on Omega."

Reegar asked, "Why did you do this?"

Fett said, "Because I wanted to tell you two things." Reegar faced him and Fett continued, "First I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for what happened to your friends. I did not want innocents such as them to die."

Reegar began to say, "But-."

Fett cut him off, "Second I want you to take a good, long, hard look at those bodies. Then I want you to realize that they are dead, and will not be coming back. Everyone dies Kal'Reegar; do not hold grudges because of it. I didn't want to leave this galaxy with you hating me for what I did. I know they were your friends, and I know that I killed them. But as I said, everyone dies. Let them go."

Fett left Reegar standing in the hallway, staring at the bodies of his old friends. For a moment he felt the hate boil up, then he thought about what Fett said. So he simply looked to all of the bodies and said, "Keelah se'lai."

After leaving the Quarian fleet, Shepard took Fett back to Omega for the last time. The two men stood next to each other outside Slave I.

After a moment Shepard asked, "So that's it? You come, try to kill me, then get captured with me, then I just…let you go?"

Fett smiled underneath his helmet and said, "I assume so."

Shepard said, "The Geth aren't going to stop you know? They will still come for you and I." He paused and asked, "Why don't you join my team?"

Fett actually laughed at the statement, then said to Shepard, "So this is what it takes to join up on your team? Just try to kill you, and then help you out a bit and it is all fine?" Fett regained his composure and said, "I don't take partners, I don't follow orders, and I don't follow someone else's mission. I fight my own battles, and I choose how to do it. So no Shepard I won't help you."

Shepard nodded and said, "So I guess you will be on your way then?"

Fett nodded and Shepard said, "Then good luck out there." Shepard offered his hand.

Fett grasped it and said, "You too Shepard."

Fett entered Slave I and activated the engines and the ship took off and left Omega. Fett took the Mass Relay back to the Serpent Nebula, and then began the approach to the relay, which would take him home.

The bolt of energy, which Fett was now accustomed to hit Slave I, and Fett felt the ship suddenly accelerate. Then Slave I left the Serpent Nebula, Shepard, and the Geth all behind and returned back home.

**The End**


End file.
